Light-Robcina-Week 3
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is The Light Robcina in the 2019 Robcina Week Themes.
1. Sunday Theme: Family

David The Writer: Well, it is that time of year again. It is Light-Robcina Week. This Light-Robcina will feature one-Shots from all across the tAll3Shyguy Timeline. Day 1's Theme is Family. The Fiction is called Party of New Exalted Taguel Line".

Light Male Robin: Ah Yes, I remember that party.

Light Lucina: Yeah the party had a kick. It was in Our Great-Granddaughter's My Castle.

Light Chrom: Yeah it had very addicting music too.

Light Frederick: How did you get there, Milord?

Light Lissa: The Shepherds were invited to the Party because of it's Title. "Party Of New Exalted Taguel Line" was the name of the party. We arrived to find Light Male Robin There with Light Lucina and It was revealed to Light Corrin That she was related To be of The Exalted Line Of Ylisse.

Light Gangrel: Even me and Light Emmeryn were there.

Light Kadia: As a Couple which surprised us.

Light Nowi: Who are you?

Light Corrin: This Is My Tactician, Light Kadia. She is a Draconic Mage which has a very Similar Dragon Form to You Guys Of The Light Ylissean and Light Valmese Contients.

Light Kadia: *Thinks* He can't Know that manakete is my mother... After all I am really Light Nah.

David The Writer: Light Kadia, Careful what you think around me because I can put it out loud. Why don't you do the disclaimer And Call The Fates Characters Of The BU Names Out Loud.

Light Kadia: As you wish, David The Writer. All Characters Belong To Their Rightful Owners. Light Kjalle, Light Bradio, Light Ketchum and I are new characters from past series renamed for the Fates Timeline.

David The Writer: Thank you, Light Kadia. Background Song is Playing God by Niklas Ahlstörm.

Light Lucina: Those Names Feel Like they are something.

Light Male Robin: She said that they were in past Series but I don't know who she could mean.

Light Kadia: You do if you Read Year 498 fiction of the tAll3Shyguy Timeline BU.

Light Male Robin: Huh? *Looks back at that year's fiction* Oh my god. It all makes sense now. Start the story.

David The Writer: Now on with the story.

* * *

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P1 - Family: Party of New Exalted T****aguel Line**

The Light Shepherds entered the portal given to them. Light Male Robin and Light Lucina are already on the other side having been summoned as Einjerhar.

Light Male Robin says "Light Nah, Light Kjelle, Light Brady, Light Owain, Light Inigo, and Light Severa Still not back?"

Light Nowi says "Yeah. I wonder Where my daughter could be."

"Hello There, Everyone. I am Light Corrin." Light Corrin says.

Light Kadia says "Don't worry, Light Nowi. Your Daughter is closer than you think."

Light Vaike Says "Who are You?"

"This Is my Tactician, Light Kadia. She is a Draconic Mage with a Dragon form similar to your lands." Light Corrin says.

Light Ophelia says "Nice To meet you all. I am Light Kadia's And Light Odin's Daughter, Light Ophelia."

Light Soleil Says To Light Olivia "I am Light Soleil, Daughter to Light Laslow and Light Kjalle. You're CUte."

"Uh, Thank You." Light Olivia says.

Light Laslow says "Please don't flirt with that woman, Light Soleil. She is a married woman with a son."

Light Olivia says "You are Light Laslow?"

Light Laslow says "Yep."

"Is there a reason you look like our son?" Light Lon'qu says.

"It's a Coincidence." Light Kjalle says "Light Kjalle is my name."

"Just like it is a coincidence That you look like our daughter?" Light Frederick says "And That Light Kadia looks like Light Nowi's and Light Vaike's Daughter?"

"It is." Light Selena says "I am Light Selena."

Light Caeldori says "Why are you so insistent on it?"

"Okay Now I am seeing someone who looks like Light Severa with my hair color." Light Cordelia says "And Someone who looks like me with different hair color."

"That is Divine Coincidence as well." Light Odin says "I am Light Odin."

"Someone who talks like Light Owain and Looks like him too except he's a mage." Light Lissa says.

Light Ricken says "Got To Admit That is odd."

"It is coincidence, ya!" Light Bradio says.

"You are awfully sure of this, mom and Dad." Light Ketchum says "I am Light Ketchum, Son Of Light Bradio and Light Selena. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now my Light Brady has a copy here too. Not To mention his dad. The Other factor is Light Bradio's Son is an Almost Gentlemen." Light Maribelle says.

Light Gaius says "Calm down, Twinkles."

Light Kadia says "It is all a coincidence. You might be to see that it isn't if you knew the full story of us but you don't."

"Anyway let's get to the reason why you all are here. We know where Light Lily aka my mom and Light Danny, aka my dad, are." Light Corrin says.

"Light Lily is who?" Light Kadia says.

"Light Morgan's and Light Yarne's Daughter and Light Danny is Light Owain's and Light Nah's Son. They are married and are the current exalts of Ylisse. We are also looking for their Half-Manakete-Half-Taguel Daughter."

"But those two are second cousins that means. How are they together?" Light Odin says.

"It is what the writers chose." Light Lissa says "Why does it matter to you?"

"Yeah why?" Light Lon'qu says.

"No reason." Light Odin says.

"Well, you don't have to look for the daughter either because she is found too." Light Corrin says.

Shadow Xander and Light Ryoma say "Light Corrin?"

"What do you mean, Light Corrin?" Light Lucina says.

Light Corrin says "I am that Daughter if you didn't notice that I called Light Lily my mom and LIght Danny My Dad."

Light Male Robin says "So Where is our Granddaughter and Grandson-In-Law, Great-Granddaughter?"

"Light Anakos has them and Light Grima." Light Corrin says.

"Light Grima still alive?" Light Kadia says.

"Of course after all he is the Master of Evil. Or Did You not Know that?" Light Jakob says.

Light Male Robin says "Ah Yes Chrom. This is Light Jakob, he is Light Corrin's Butler and Husband."

Light Kana says "I am Light Kana, Son of Light Corrin and Light Jakob."

"Suddenly I am a Great-Great-Great-Grandfather." Light Chrom says.

"Don't forget that also makes your sister a Great-Great-Grandmother." Light Lissa says.

"It is scary that all this has happened thanks to Shadow Garon's Birth." Light Frederick says.

"Yeah." Shadow Xander says.

The End Of Day 1 Fiction One-Shot For Light Robcina-Week 3...


	2. Monday Theme: AU

Welcome Back to Light-Robcina-Week 3. This theme is AU. Negative Light Lucina's Judgement fits here because It is Negative Light Male Robin Killing His False Love, Negative Light Lucina, and becoming Light Grima In Negative Light Chrom's Eyes At The Time. Background song is The Walk by Imogen Heap.

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P2 - AU: Negative Light Lucina's Judgement**

Light Grima The Good Light says "And That is where my true Backstory Begins."

"Huh? What do you mean, Light Grima The Good Light?" Light Lucina says.

Satonic The God Of Evil says "Light Grima is Negative Light Male Robin."

Light Chrom says "What? Then he was evil?"

"Grima was only thought to be evil in my timeline because It was thought to mean Victory for Tabuu." Light Grima The Good Light says.

"Tell us your first part of Your True Backstory, Light Grima The Good Light." Light Tiki says.

Light Grima The Good Light says "It begins on the day of Negative Light Lucina's Judgement..."

.:In the Past of The Negative BU:.

Negative Light Lucina Saw Negative Light Validar Control Negative Light Male Robin to make him steal the Negative Fire Emblem from Her Father and Now she was convinced that it was Negative Light Male Robin Who Killed Her Father in her timeline under Negative Light Validar's Control.

Negative Light Lucina Approaches Negative Light Male Robin and says "Negative Light Male Robin, may I speak to you?"

"Sure, Negative Light Lucina." Negative Light Male Robin says and then he thinks "... My False Love."

"I've Told you about my future and how Light Grima's Resurrection will bring forth the Victory For Tabuu." Negative Light Lucina says "My Father Must Survive to prevent it."

"Yes I know. What is this about?" Negative Light Male Says.

"I'm sorry I must do this." Negative Light Lucina says as She Draws Her Sword and Aims It At Negative Light Male Robin.

"What Madness is this?" Negative Light Male Robin says.

"You are the one who killed my Father, My Love, and Brought forth Light Grima who brings forth Tabuu's Victory." Negative Light Lucina Says.

"Why Would I Kill Negative Light Chrom?" Negative Light Male Robin says.

Negative Light Lucina says "I wasn't sure why myself until I saw Negative Light Validar control you today. Your Father Controls you to Attack My Father And That is How You Become Negative Light Grima."

Negative Light Male Robin Enrages On The Inside because Negative Light Lucina doesn't Know he is The Of Negative Light Rey and Negative Light Linda. Negative Light Linda being Negative Light Ike's and Negative Light Mia's Child and Negative Light Rey being Negative Light Micaiah's And Negative Light Sothe's Child. This Blinds him from the plan they set up to stop Negative Light Grima from coming in this BU.

"Do you accept My Judgement?" Negative Light Lucina says.

"No, I don't, My False Love." Negative Light Male Robin says as he pulls out his Thoron Tome "Yes. You aren't who I truly love. I am Truly In Love With Negative Light Tiki."

"She will never Accept you if you kill me." Negative Light Lucina Says.

"We Shall see." Negative Light Male Robin says.

Negative Light Lucina Strikes first but then Negative Light Male Robin gets A Critical Hit and Ignis Skill.

"Time To Tip The Scales!" Negative Light Male Robin says.

"No, This can't be right." Negative Light Lucina says.

Negative Light Male Robin brings out another tome which he uses to revive Negative Light Lucina As A Risen. Unforunately Negative Light Chrom saw the whole thing and steps out of the shadows.

"How Dare You Turn My Future Daughter into a risen!" Negative Light Chrom Says "You are truly Light Grima!"

Negative Light Male Robin says "You just got to understand, Negative Light Chrom, I never loved Your First Future Daughter. I always Loved Negative Light Tiki since I met her."

Negative Light Tiki sees that This Light Grima is not the key to Tabuu's Victory But the Branders here are. She appears next to Negative Light Tiki and Says "And I have always loved you, Negative Light Male Robin. Even now I do."

"Our Branders Couples are forced on us by Tabuu's presence." Negative Light Morgan says.

Negative Light Lucina The Risen says "It's True. I don't Truly Love Negative Light Grima."

Negative Light Chrom says "Enough! I will stop this. Negative Light Cordelia and Negative Light Ylissean Soldiers, stop them. I am Heading To The Negative Light Dragon's Table."

Negative Light Cordelia Says "Gotcha, Negative Milord."

The Negative Light Ylissean Soldiers advance on Negative Light Grima and His Allies. The Situation stays the same until Negative Light Grima Targets Negative Light Cordelia.

Negative Light Grima says "You need to think this though, Negative Light Cordelia. You have Always Thought Things Though. Then again, Maybe Not. After all why else would you have your daughter hide the fact that she is a she-male."

Negative Light Cordelia says "What Are You talking about? My Daughter is perfect."

"Oh that is what you make her show that people think she is like you but really she's not. After all Ketchum Has Royal Blue Hair which means he had to be Negative Light Cynthia's son since he isn't Negative Light Lucina's but he's Negative Light Severa's Son which only makes sense if Your daughter had sex somehow with Negative Light Cynthia while they were in Negative Light Fates Time so that means she must be she-male." Negative Light Grima says.

"No my daughter is perfect." Negative Light Cordelia says.

"Ah then you tell her to hide it because it isn't perfect in your eyes." Negative Light Grima says.

"Shut up! She is a perfectly normal female!" Negative Light Cordelia says.

Negative Light Grima strikes Negative Light Cordelia With His Thoron Tome but she doesn't fall. Negative Light Lucina The Risen attacks Negative Light Cordelia Next.

"I am not the mother of a Shemale!" Negative Light Cordelia says.

"Yes I can Sense you are. I can sense it since Negative Light Brady didn't go with Your Daughter but my sister did." Negative Light Lucina The Risen says.

Negative Light Cordelia says "Stop talking to me like you're Still Negative Light Chrom's Daughter."

Negative Light Lucina The Risen Attacks With Negative Parallel Falchion defeating Negative Light Cordelia.

Negative Light Cordelia says "How can you be strong?"

"Think on this as you are briefly dead," Negative Light Grima says "Is your daughter imperfect or just different?"

Negative Light Cordelia gasps as she is hit by Negative Light Grima's Levin Sword.

Negative Light Tiki says "Is It Truly Necessary for her to die?"

"Yes It lets her Think it over." Negative Light Grima says. He then pulls out the tome that Resurrected Negative Light Lucina and says "Loexerzik!"

Negative Light Cordelia the Risen says "My daughter is just different."

Negative Light Morgan says "Father We Need An Army."

Negative Light Grima looks at The Negative Light Ylissean Soldiers and says "Already on it." He then shouts "Loexerzik!"

Negative Light Ylissean Soldiers as Risen say "We Live To Serve, Negative Light Grima."

.:Present Day In Positive BU:.

"You mean I am a She-Male In Negative BU who respects my mother's Opinions?" Light Severa Says.

Light Cynthia says "Not to mention you are together with my Negative Self if Tabuu didn't interefere With the couples."

"Yeah, How insane is that?" Light Lucina says.

"Lets settle Down For the Night." Light Tiki says.

They do exactly as Light Tiki says. In Light Lucina's And Light Male Robin's Tent, Light Lucina thinks how different The Negative BU is and how much Light Grima The Good Light was influenced by Light Grima The Evil Light to make this BU into it.

Light Lucina says "Why would Light Grima the Evil Light want that though?"

"Because it gets him toward his world for Shadow Medeus." Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says "What? How did you Know what I was Talking about, my Love?"

"Because of my connection to The Writers is deepening to the point that I can feel it." Light Male Robin says "I got to say this It is thanks to us going back to year 30 of the tAll3Shyguy Timeline BU's 000 Years Era That we became true lovers. In the end, Sarakin saved our timeline by Giving us love for each other."

Light Lucina says "Yeah, How Ironic he was working for Tabuu."

"Yeah but was Sarakin In The Negative BU Though because Dark Emperor Sonic Was The Villain Of 000 Years Era in The Negative BU?" Light Male Robin says.

"Maybe We will find out in Light Grima The Good Light's True Backstory..." Light Lucina says "Now come here for a kiss as we head to sleep."

They kiss and head to bed.

The End of fiction For Light-Robcina-Week 3 but Only Part 1 Of The Negative Light Grima The Good Light's True Backstory...


	3. Tuesday Theme: Winter

David The Writer: Here Is Light-Robcina-Week 3 next theme. Today's Theme is Winter. What happened here is The Verde Crusaders Are Being Attacked By The Light Shepherds. Why Though?

Light Male Robin: The Verde Crusaders attacked the Undercity so we counterattack.

Light Lucina: That is how it seems to be.

Light Stahl: What did we do not knowing who exactly the leader is?

Light Cordelia: We sent Light Cherche And Light Gerome ahead to scout out who this new Leader is.

Light Cherche: I got to say I didn't expect a Rebel Angel to be our opponent.

Light Lucina: Rebel Angel?

Light Gerome: Yeah a rebel angel is our opponent.

Light Chrom: Who is This Rebel Angel?

Saezus: It is me. I am Saezus The Rebel Angel Leader of The Verde Crusaders.

Light Lucina: You will not win, Saezus.

Saezus: We shall see about that.

Light Male Robin: Yes we shall. All Characters tAll3Shyguy Skull Land.

David The Writer: Thanks For the Disclaimer, Light Male Robin. Background song is Let It Burn by Red.

* * *

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P3 - Winter: Verde Crusaders in Winter Attack**

Light Male Robin and Light Lucina are currently with The Light Shepherds in a winter attack on Verde Monastery. The Verde Crusaders' Leader is currently unknown but the group plans to find out.

Light Stahl says "Why is it again that The Monster Horde couldn't handle this?"

Light Cordelia says "Because the Monster Horde had to handle repairs to The Undercity after the undercity was attack by these guys under the orders of the New Unknown Leader."

Light Cherche and Light Gerome Arrive back on their side of the map.

"Light Chrom, We got information on who the New Verde Crusader Leader." Light Cherche says.

"A Little longer And I would be very worried, My Family." Light Virion Says.

Light Gerome says "Father, We can handle ourselves. The New Verde Crusader Leader Is A Rebel Angel in Pit's SSBU Fallen Angel Palette named Saezus. He wields Aurum Bow, Kraken Arm, and Aurum Orbitars. He is at the Center Room."

"Then Light Shepherds, Let's Hunt Him Down." Light Chrom says.

They targeted the 4 Verde Crusader Heroes as targets on the map. These targets are eliminated to get the 4 Central Room Keys. They made into the room. But Saezus wasn't Alone. He had High Abbot Edel Smyth The Inquisitor In the room With him.

"High Abbot Edel Smyth? You're A Verde Crusader? But You're a writer?" Light Yarne says.

"It doesn't matter. I will be the one writer in The Verde Crusader Ruled Future." High Abbot Edel Smyth says "Grand Verde Wave!" He unleashes a Wave Of Verde Crusader Energy, Damaging pretty badly all the Light Shepherds on the map.

Light Chrom says "Damnit. That Hurt."

"Light Lucina!" Light Male Robin says.

The Light Shepherds look at Light Male Robin and Light Lucina And See that Light Lucina is On 5 HP Left.

"Great. Time to end her." Saezus says. Saezus Fires His Aurum Orbitars at Light Lucina.

This attack almost hits when Light Lily appears with Light Taguel Back Up and takes the hit for her Grandmother.

"What the-?" Saezus says "I specifically Hunted down The Light Taguel to make sure they couldn't interfere Which only Light Panne escaped."

High Abbot Edel Smyth says "Yeah, How did these ones escape?"

"The Light Taguel Caves had a lot of corridors for these Light Taguel to hide. I used Grandmother Light Panne Scent to find them and her scent to prove I am friendly. They agreed to join the Light FE Army since we kept the Light Taguel alive without knowing they're alive." Light Lily Says.

Light Lissa moved over to her Niece and Healed her.

Light Yarne says "You two Verde Crusaders Are the reason my Race Almost Went Extinct?" He then shouts "I will make you pay!"

He heads over to High Abbot Edel Smyth And Strikes him in his Taguel form, Defeating The Inquisitor Writer.

Light Lucina says "Thanks Aunt Lissa."

Light Male Robin says "Good job my son-in-law. Taking out Edel Smyth was a very smart move."

Suddenly an ally joins the battlefield in the room Light Yarne is in. That ally is Pit The God of Order.

"Now it's my turn." Pit The God Of Order Says.

Light Chrom says "The God of Order!"

Pit shoots his Palutena Bow at Saezus and then Gets up close and bashes him with dual Palutena Blades.

"Argh. Take This, Pit!" Saezus says as he fires his Aurum Bow at Pit.

Pit groans in pain.

Light Chrom says "My Turn!" He runs up and strikes Saezus with his sword.

Saezus Groans in Pain and then hits Light Chrom with the Kraken Arm.

Away from the Battle, Light Male Robin and Light Lucina see the Monastery has been into one wicked of a snow storm.

"Snow Storm? Now? Why?" Light Lucina says.

Light Male Robin says "I think it is because of our the blood spilled today."

"How can you tell?" Light Lucina says.

Light Male Robin only points at some of the snow on the ground and it's blood colored.

"What in the BU is this?" Light Lucina says.

Suddenly Risen rise from the graves and attack the Remaining Verde Crusader FE Units.

"What in the-?" Saezus says.

"They are coming from the graves touched by the snow." Light Chrom says.

Pit the God Of Order says "How is this possible?"

"It's Cregisdom's Risen of The Snow." Light Male Robin says "Dana The Writer says So."

"What? The Risen Mage can make Risen Of The Snow with wintry blood stained snowflakes." Saezus says.

Light Male Robin says "Apparently so. Time to finish this off, Saezus. Warp!"

Light Lissa says "Huh? How did Robin do that?"

Light Lucina says "He did it with a skill somehow."

"Somehow I got the Warp Skill from Fire Emblem Fates." Light Male Robin says "Time to defeat you for this series, Saezus. Book Of Naga!"

"Argh. I can't believe it. That hurt a lot." Saezus says. The Battle Ends.

High Abbot Edel Smyth gets up and says "Let's get out of here, Saezus. We lost this base to The Monster Horde."

Saezus gets up and says "You're right." He grabs High Abbot Edel Smyth and flies out of there.

"Warp!" Light Male Robin shouts as He warps outside and tells Cregisdom that things are done, stopping the blood stained snow but letting normal snow rain down.

Light Lucina says "Looks like Light Male Robin told Cregisdom that things are done."

Light Gangrel says "Let's Go Home."

They all head home.

.:In Light Ylissean Castle:.

"Light Lissa says it's alright for me to move. It was a momentous moment to find out that The Light Taguels have more than just Light Panne and Our Son-In-Law." Light Lucina says.

"Yeah That is true. I just wonder something. How did I learn Warp?" Light Male Robin says.

Dana The Writer says "It is a skill you learn in the future after Shadow Medeus and his master are beat!"

"Shadow Medeus has a master?" Light Male Robin says.

"I can't say no more." Dana The Writer says as Lucina says.

Light Male Robin says "At Least we have something to look forward to. I love you Light Lucina. Let me kiss you good night."

Light Lucina says "With Pleasure."


	4. Wednesday Theme: Class Change!

Welcome to Light-Robcina-Week 3 Day 4. Day 4's Theme is Class Change. This is going to be a flashback series to Light-Robcina Wedding in the BU. Background Song Is Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne. Now On With The Story.

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P4 -**** Class Change!****: Light Lucina Class Changes To Bride**

The Youngest Member of The Light-Robcina Family AKA Light Kana asks Light Male Robin and Light Lucina to explain about Light-Robcina's Wedding in the Good 200 Years Era.

Light Lucina And Light Male Robin Blush At the Question.

"So Great-Great-Grandparents, what was it like?" Light Kana says.

Light Corrin says "To be honest, I am wanting to know too. Since I had to marry Light Jakob before Having Light Dwyer. I also am wondering why You want to know why you want to know, My Son."

Light Kana Quickly Says "No Reason." He then thinks "Mama can't know I am in love With Sicily the Heroine of Hyrule. Well Just yet."

Light Male Robin says "It is no big deal, Great-Granddaughter. We are Willing to tell our allies about our wedding. Especially Family, Right Light Lucina?"

"That's right, Light Male Robin. The day started at the start of Year 227. The Grima FE Army had been rumored to still worshipping Light Grima but there were now two different orders coming To The Risen. One Coming from One Set Of Grimaleal that just was attacking areas and one that came from Grimaleal Near The Outrealm Portal that included The Grima Eblibans. That is not our focus though, Robin recently reappeared after his sacrifice in The Year 129 to forever kill Light Grima or so we thought but that is also not our focus." Light Lucina says.

"Yeah the focus is our wedding. We had Light Maribelle And Light Cordelia working together with My Future Mother-In-Law at the time to make things perfect." Light Male Robin says.

"Light Stahl was willing to the Church people if they needed it and Light Gaius Worked with The Castle Chefs to make the food of the wedding. Light Frederick made sure the castle guards were prepared for the guests. What my father didn't expect is to see Light Gangrel Arrive with Aunt Light Emmeryn. They turned out to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend." Light Lucina says.

"Wow." Light Kana says and then he thinks "I wonder what Mama and Papa would think of my relationship with Sicily."

"Things go so smoothly during the wedding. I used a second seal to become the bride class for my edding. I walked down the aisle with my father. After My And Light Male Robin's Vows, We kissed to seal the end to the wedding." Light Lucina says.

"Yeah Until what happened after the kiss. An Explosion happened that the Light Grimaleal That Didn't include The Grima Eblibans. A Grima Sage was the leader. Light Lucina had to fight in Her Wedding Dress as The Bride Class with Spears and Bows." Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says "We battled Them and Learned That The Light Grimaleal currently had 2 factions. As when Light Grima Was defeated In Year 129, He split in half to two different Versions. One was In The Outrealm Gate and The Other was in the North Pole. Light Grima in The North Pole Commanded The Current Group that was attacking."

"But The Sage Leader Sent us after The Light Grima In The Outrealm Gate aka Light Grima The Good Light. Light Grima In The North Pole aka Light Grima The Evil Light Later Had a Problem From Light Grima The Good Light as He gave all risen Free-Will. Light Lucina was a Great Lord by then. This was soon turned into a good thing as it gave us The Writers-Forgive-Us and Soon after that The Monster Horde. Together with the Risen Awakening And Light Naga's Awakening, We were able to bless the future version of your Mother, Light Corrin, into The Light Exalted Taguel. Then Tabuu appeared. Then The Verde Crusaders Leader started to attack against everyone even Tabuu's Forces. Soon enough Light Grima The Good Light Killed Satonic On Satonic's Orders. Anger is what everyone but me felt. But The Truth came out in Year 399 as Light Grima Told Us through us watching him Lead the Negative Light Shepherds Against Negative Light Validar and saying Satonic Ordered his death by Light Grima."

"He also promoted Negative Light Chrom into The True Risen King Chrom after Tricking Negative Light Validar which was proof to us." Light Lucina says "In Year 400, We Rushed into the Area With Land Of Confusion by Disturbed playing and What Light Grima did Surprised us all. He had Tabuu attach Tabuu's Chains to him and he then drained all the villain control out of Tabuu into him, which Shocked Tabuu too. He then class changed into a New Earth Manakete and Hit Tabuu with Expiration, Killing him. That is where we end things." Light Lucina says.

"One question why did Light Grima do what he did?" Light Kana says.

"Because He loves Light Tiki." Light Male Robin says "Which is why Light Grima full story after the wedding was included. He is my bad half but Also Light Nowi's Father."

"Would I do the same for Sicily?" Light Kana thinks "Yes, I would."

The End Of This Light-Robcina-Week 3 fic and That is the next chapter of Time Of No Dragon God For Light Valla...


	5. Thursday Theme: World Of Light

(Welcome Back To Light-Robcina-Week 3. This Theme is Super Smash Bros Ultimate / World Of Light. Time To Go To The New Timeline of Smash BU during Super Smash Bros Ultimate's Story Mode AKA World Of Light For The Smash BU. I am using my first save file as the example where I be The User Name "Branders" based off the tAll3Shyguy Timeline Group Of Smash Costumes Defenders of The Writers in Banger Universe The Multi-Game Universe. Background Song Is Get Out Alive By Three Days Grace.)

Ganondorf, deeply breathing, says "That Omega Ridley Spirit was hard. Time to see who is next."

Ganondorf runs forward and sees her opponent is Lucina.

Robin Says "Wait, Ganondorf. This is to awaken Lucina. I will do it."

Chrom says "Are you sure you can beat Her, Robin?"

Robin says "Yeah Father-In-Law, I am sure."

This Surprises All The other Fighters.

Chrom says "Lucina is My Daughter. But I didn't know she is This Robin's wife."

DavidTWr The Mii Gunner says "Then you forgot that this is Branders doing this led by me, MagdaTWr the Mii Brawler, and Viridi's Mii Swordfighter."

Chrom Says "Good Point."

Robin says "I will free her no matter What it takes. Dharkon will not keep control over my love."

"Create a spirit team that will work for you, Light Male Robin." Pit The God Of Order says.

"Thank you, God Of Order. I make it a magic Boosting Primary to boost my spells, aka give it Electric Attack Up." says Light Male Robin.

Light Chrom says "Call on me if you need."

Light Male Robin Enters the battle. The screens pulls out the darkness around the stage which was Omega Ferox Arena. He was facing primary Lucina, Not Light Lucina.

"Prepare to die, Traitor Fighter." Dharkon's Lucina says.

Light Male Robin says "I am not a traitor for you and I don't belong to Dharkon." He charges up his Thunder Tome. He then says "Thoron!"

Dharkon's Lucina gets hit by the thoron and runs up to basic attack Light Male Robin.

Light Male Robin takes the hit and says "Arcfire!" He sends A Arcfire At Dharkon's Lucina and starts to charge his Thunder Tome.

She gets hit by the Arcfire. "Dancing Blade!" Dharkon's Lucina says as she does Dancing blade on Light Male Robin which interrupt the Thunder Tome charge. She then says "Shield Breaker!"

Light Male Robin Gets hit again but he pulls out his levin sword and Strikes Dharkon's Lucina. He then says "Elthunder!" Hiting Dharkon's Lucina with a elthunder, he then says "Elfire!"

Dharkon's Lucina moves around to dodge the elfire and then runs at Light Male Robin hitting him with a side smash while saying "Hyah!"

But Light Male Robin gains Final Smash from that Side-Smash. He lands on the ground and unleashes Light Chrom on Dharkon's Lucina. After The Pair-Up Final Smash, Skill Tree's Double Final Smash gives Light Male Robin a second Final Smash. He unleashes Light Chrom in a pair-up again on Dharkon's Lucina and She is launched off the stage and into the background.

Outside the Battle, Light Lucina says "What? Where am I?"

Light Chrom lifts her up and says "We're in the Dark Realm and about to face Dharkon but First Ganondorf wanted to add you to our team. Your Husband Faced You."

Light Lucina says "Then I thank you, my love."

"It was no problem at all." Light Male Robin says.

"Lets get moving to Dharkon already." Ganondorf says.

"We're coming." The Fire Emblem Characters say.

The end of that one-shot featuring World of Light...


	6. Friday Theme: Hobbies

David The Writer: Welcome back to Light-Robcina-Week 3. This Day's Theme is Hobbies.

Light Male Robin: We will be sewing together.

Light Lucina: Yay. All Characters Belong To Their Original Owners.

David The Writer: Thanks For The Disclaimer, Light Lucina. Background Song is Comatose By Skillet. Now on with The Story.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P6 - Hobbies: ****Sewing Together**

Light Lucina and Light Male Robin rarely get to relax. This year has started to be uneventful. At least for now. Since they got so little time together not fighting, They decided to try different hobbies together during their time not fighting. When they find one that fits both of them, they will do every time they're Alone not fighting. This still hadn't been decided yet. This time they were going to try sewing since their gear they use needs repairing. What they didn't know is Light Male Robin's Mother, who is Light Ike's And Light Mia's Child named Light Linda, Also had a fixation on sewing and so, when they learned that, they asked Light Linda for lessons. She gave them lessons so they could repair their gear. What's happening today turned out quite different than all 3 of them realized.

"Wow, My Cloth in my armor does have a lot of holes." Light Lucina says.

"Yeah because you're always protecting me. My Robes are completely ruined with a bunch of tears." Light Male Robin says "Some being your Scratches from making love with you."

"I didn't realize my nails were Sharp enough to cut cloth." Light Lucina says.

"It sometimes scratches my skin too." Light Male Robin says.

"I hurt you, my love?" Light Lucina asks and Light Male Robin nods. Light Lucina then says, Apogelitically, "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry. If I have to be scratched to be with you, I can take it. Plus it keeps your father off my back on being with you even though he's my best friend." Light Male Robin says.

Light Lucina says, A little ticked, "Really? Father doesn't Like it because you're his best friend? Even though his best friend is of his child's generation?"

Light Male Robin just says "Yep."

(Note to people who are reading without knowledge these versions of Robcina: Instead of Validar being Robin's father and Robin having a unknown mother making him 1st Generation, Light Male Robin's Father is The Child Of Light Micaiah and Light Sothe and His mother is the child of Light Ike and Light Mia plus Light Marth is the grandfather of Light Lucina instead of being her ancestor.)

Light Lucina can't believe her father couldn't accept that his best friend loved his daughter especially since they are of the same generation. She decided that this revelation made her realize that sewing to mend robin's robe thanks to their love making is what she wanted to do with their free time. She told that to Robin and he accepted that.

The End of this fiction for the Light-Robcina-Week 3...


	7. Saturday Theme: Lucina's Birthday

David The Writer: Welcome to the final Theme of Light-Robcina-Week 3. The Final Day's Theme is Lucina's Birthday (Free Day).

Light Male Robin: It is a Bash For Light Lucina's Birthday.

Light Lucina: It was a surprise party too.

Light Chrom: It had some interesting music.

Light Lissa: Yeah it did.

Light Cynthia: I got the Music For The Party.

Light Sumia: You first Hear it in a YouTube Tribute that David The Writer had on another fanbase playlist, right?

Light Cynthia: Yep.

Light Lucina: I can already figure out which song it is. Thanks everyone. All Characters Belong To Their Original Characters.

David The Writer: Thanks For The Disclaimer, Light Lucina. For those reading the Light-Robcina-Week 3, the Hyrule Characters are of 2 of the 5th Generation after Twilight Princess Link and Twilight Princess Zelda and 1 of the sixth generation after Twilight Princess Link and Twilight Princess Zelda. The Couples that create it are on a post on Light Male Robin On Tumblr under LOZ and Their Fire Emblem Awakening Equilavents. Background Song is Narcisstic Cannibal by Earlyrise. Now on with the story.

**Light-Robcina-Week 3 P7 - Lucina's Birthday: A Bash for Light Lucina's Birthday**

Light Lucina was a little suspicious when Light Male Robin wanted to go to New Light Valla Castle for Her Birthday but she kept it to herself. When they arrived, Light Lucina asks him what's up.

"Trust me." Light Male Robin Just Says.

They then enter the castle to see Everyone in the whole Light FE Army and Light Fates Army shout "Surprise!"

Light Lucina then sees it all. The Surprise Party planned for her this year. Then she sees someone she didn't Expect: Sicily of the Hyrule Planet.

"What Is She doing here?" Light Corrin asks.

Light Cynthia says "Light Kana wanted me to have her come. I'll go put on the music"

"How Suspicious." Light Jakob says about Light Kana wanting the Young Sicily to be here.

Light Cynthia puts on the Music of the Party which is Narcisstic Cannibal by Earlyrise. That is when Laz the current wielder of the Triforce of courage and Selena the current wielder of the Triforce of wisdom walk over to Light Corrin and Light Jakob.

Laz says "It is funny how our children get along so well, isn't it Light Corrin and Light Jakob?"

Light Jakob says "Yeah, suspicious too."

Selena says "Do you see it now, Laz? That it's suspicious."

Light Corrin says "Even I have to agree because of what I am seeing them doing now."

The 3 others look over while they say "Huh?"

Light Kana has brought Sicily to the Dance Floor and they are dancing a proper dance together.

Light Lucina says while Dancing with Light Male Robin says "What has gotten into our great-great-grandson?"

Light Male Robin says "I don't know."

Now the 2 pairs of parents of Light Kana and Sicily are all suspicious. Suddenly Light Kana does something very bold for him. He dips Sicily under his legs and then picks her up and spins her around his body.

"Okay they are dancing like they are a couple." Light Lucina says.

"Much To Light Corrin's and Light Jakob's Dismay." Light Male Robin says.

With Light Jakob and Light Corrin, Light Corrin says "My son just dipped Sicily under his legs and then picked her up and span her around his body."

Laz says "How bold of that boy."

Suddenly Sicily returns the boldness with a Flip back and jump back into Light Kana's Arms.

Selena says "My daughter just flipped back and jumped back into Light Kana's Arms."

"How bold of that girl as well." Light Jakob says.

Then Laz and Selena look down at their hands and see the Triforces in their hands are starting to fade a little. Then they see the Triforce of Courage in Sicily's Hand and The Triforce of Wisdom in Light Kana's Hand.

"What is going on here?" Selena says.

Light Jakob says "What are those lights on their hands?"

"They're the Triforce of Courage on our daughter's hand and the Triforce of Wisdom on your son's hand." Laz says.

Light Corrin says "What? How does our son have a little bit of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"We don't know." Laz and Selena say in unison.

Light Lucina sees and hears this. She looks at Light Male Robin to see him smiling.

"What is it, Light Male Robin?" Light Lucina says.

"Things are going according to The Writers' Plans." Light Male Robin says.

"What?!" Light Lucina shouts.

This makes everyone look.

"She is surprised when I said that The Triforce of Courage being in Sicily's Hand and Triforce of Wisdom being in Light Kana's Hand is according to the Writers' Plans." Light Male Robin says.

Light Corrin says "What do you mean, Great-Grandfather?"

"Soon there will be a merging of the Fan-bases of Branders and Hyrule. That is what is planned. Sicily and Light Kana lead the way." Light Male Robin say "The Rest I can't reveal yet."

Light Lucina kisses Light Male Robin and says "Of course you can't."

The End Of This Fiction for Light-Robcina-Week 3, Next Chapter Of Time Of No Dragon God For Light Valla, and The End of Light-Robcina-Week 3 Collection...


End file.
